Antenna arrays for advanced applications are often constructed in a three-dimensional configuration. Example antenna arrays include beam forming antennas having three or more antenna elements and MIMO antenna arrays. An example three-dimensional antenna array 50 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The antenna array 50 includes an active center antenna element 52, and three passive antenna elements 54 extending outward from a dielectric substrate 56. The passive antenna elements 54 include upper and lower conductive segments 54(1) and 54(2).
The cost to individually produce the active and passive antenna elements 52 and 54, and to assemble the antenna array 50 for small devices is significant when compared to the overall cost of the devices receiving such an antenna array. Moreover, it is also time consuming to assemble three-dimensional antenna arrays.